1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette injector, and more particularly to a cigarette injector which injects tobaccos into paper tube without breaking the tobaccos.
2. Description of Related Arts
The cigarettes consumed by people are normally manufactured by factories and are sold in market. A cigarette is a paper wrapped tube stuffed with finely cut tobacco leaves. Generally the tobacco leaves are cured and processed with addictives. There are many tastes and brands of cigarettes people can select because of the different types of tobacco leaves, different cure processes and addictives. But still some people want to smoke their own tobaccos.
For those people using their favor loose tobaccos, they have to prepare their own cigarettes by rolling the paper to wrap their cut tobacco leaves inside. Doing this by hands takes a lot of time, and it is also difficult to stuff the tobacco leaves with a uniform and proper compactness. If the tobacco leaves are wrapped too compressed, it is difficult to smoke; if the tobacco leaves are wrapped too loose, it is easy to drop the tobacco leaves, and get the cigarette extinguished.
Currently there are machines can help people to make cigarettes using their own tobaccos. The tradition machine generally has a chamber to contain tobaccos. At one end of the chamber is a nozzle which is inserted into one end of the paper tube. At the other end of the chamber is a piston to inject the tobaccos inside the chamber into the paper tube through the nozzle. The problem for this kind of machine is the compactness of the tobaccos injected into the paper tube depends on how much tobaccos are inserted into the chamber. It still has to be controlled by hand which is not accurate and not convenient. Another kind of machine is using a screw like shaft to pushing tobaccos in the paper tube through a pipe. When the screw like shaft is rolling, the thread of the screw like shaft will drive the tobaccos along the shaft inside the pipe, and finally injected into the paper tube connected with the opening of the pipe.
The above-mentioned conventional machine is easy to use, but still has some problems. First, tobaccos are cured, they are dry and crisp. The thread of the shaft has blade at the edge, together with the inner wall of the pipe, the blade can easily shred the tobaccos into smaller pieces or even power. This will damage the quality of the tobaccos. Also, the size of the thread and the diameter of the axes of the shaft is fixed, the gap between the blade and the inner wall of the pipe is also fixed, which is not suitable for different types of tobaccos. Some tobaccos are cut in smaller pieces which are easy to leak from the gap; some are cut in long and thick slides which could be cut by the blade, or get stuck inside the pipe.